1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool braking device and a dual bearing reel having a handle and such spool braking device.
2. Background Information
A spool braking device is provided in dual bearing reels, and in particular in bait casting reels that use lures and release fishing line during casting, in order to prevent backlash during casting. Spool braking devices such as a centrifugal braking device that uses centrifugal force, or a magnet braking device that uses magnetic flux generated by magnets, are known in the conventional art. In addition, a technology that electronically controls and brakes line-releasing direction rotation of a spool that is rotatively mounted to a reel unit has been recently disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-332436). Conventional electronically controlled braking devices include a circuit board that is arranged in the interior of the reel unit, and a plurality of electrical components that include a microcomputer and a sensor that detects the rotational speed of the spool. Such electrical components are disposed on the circuit board. In addition, a plurality of magnets are mounted to a spool shaft and are sequentially arranged in the rotational direction around the spool shaft. A coil is connected to the circuit board and disposed around the outer periphery of the magnets. Then, the spool is braked by switching the electric power generated in the coils through the rotation of the spool.
With the above-mentioned conventional braking devices, each type of braking device is characterized by different features. For example, the braking force of the magnet braking device will strengthen in proportion to the rotation of the spool. In contrast, the braking force of the centrifugal braking device will strengthen in proportion to the square of the rotation of the spool. In other words, although it is possible to change the magnitude of the braking force with these two types of braking device, it is difficult to change the characteristics of the braking force with these braking devices. Thus, it has been considered to allow the braking device to be replaced with one of different type so as to conform to the type of fishing conducted. Furthermore, in the case of an electronically controlled braking device, the characteristics of an electrically controlled braking device can be changed by exchanging it with a device having a different software. However, with either of these conventional braking devices, the fishing results will be adversely affected if the braking device is replaced with a device having the wrong braking characteristics. Therefore, it is important for a fisherman to be able to confirm which braking characteristic is being applied.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved spool braking devices and dual bearing reels that overcome the above-described problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.